It Will Rain
by TwiPSChallenge
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying their wedding day when Bella comes to a sudden realization about her best friend Jacob, as he's about to go away to college. AH/AU **Prompt #16 for Twilight Post Secret Challenge


**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**

Number of Secret Chosen: 16

Pen-name: XXXX

Title: It Will Rain

Word Count: 3672

Rating: T

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying their wedding day when Bella comes to a sudden realization about her best friend Jacob, as he's about to go away to college. AH/AU

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Songs referenced are "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars, both on the Breaking Dawn movie soundtrack.

* * *

><p><strong>It Will Rain<strong>

I couldn't believe it. It's done, and we did it.

'_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow'_

We were dancing at our wedding, and I was close to bursting with joy. We'd waited for this for so long. I couldn't help but think about how we met.

We grew up in a small town and yet had never met. He grew up on one side I grew up on the other. I didn't really need to make friends over there because I had my own of course. But when we all finally made it to junior high, it was game on. Everyone finally mixed everyone else and it was like meeting the new kids. This of course made them all extra special and super cool and had us highly intrigued.

But even then, I knew Edward was special. He had more manners than most adults I'd known. But my favorite part was that he had such a bad ass look about him with his shit kickers and leather jacket, but under it all, he was surprisingly sweet. So sweet, in fact, that I fell instantly for him. He wasn't the hottest guy around, but he was damn cute and had a good sense of humor to boot.

We dated all through school, doing the typical high school sweethearts things like going to the school dances, losing our virginities to each other, wearing something that belonged to the other. We decided not to go to college but just get married and have babies. Just a typical blue collar family with a house and a yard for the kids was all we really wanted.

'_I have died_

_Everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more'_

"I love you Bella. You've made me so happy. I feel … I don't know. Like I will explode into a thousand pieces," Edward said as he looked down at me with glittering green eyes.

He had really grown into his looks as time went on. Edward was gorgeous now. Tall with bronze colored hair that stood up all over and well muscled and tan from his job in construction.

I believed him. How could I not? He made me feel special every moment of every day. We never fought. I was always right. And even when I wasn't, Edward would concede at the time and then seduce me to get his way.

And what a seducer he was. Of course our first time was weird and awkward, but the next time we were together, he was patient and sweet. He managed to give me my first orgasm that second time. How many teenagers did that? Later he confessed to reading several articles and even part of his mom's romance novel. I still remember the shudder he gave when we talked about that.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_'Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this'_

"I know, darling. I feel the same exact way. We did it right, and I am so glad we did. This is the best day of my life so far," I told him with a sly smile.

"So far?"

"Well yes, I think it's probably safe to assume the birth of our children will top the list of awesome days, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, when you put it that way, I'll take second place. Or third, or fourth place," he said with one of his puppy dog looks.

"Three kids? I am not so sure about that. You're not the one doing all the heavy lifting or pushing there, buddy. So let's start with one and go from there, OK?" I said, only half serious.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, love," he said before he kissed me. It started light and sweet but quickly turned hot and toe curling. And extremely inappropriate for the place we were. Of course the cat calls and whistling quickly brought us back to reality.

I glanced around the room and spotted my best friend. He was ridiculously easy to spot in a crowd. Standing at nearly seven foot tall and about four foot wide in the shoulders, he was a sight to see.

Jacob had the most beautiful russet colored skin and long straight jet black hair. Of course his soulful brown eyes, high cheekbones and flat nose didn't hurt. But the killer was his smile.

When Jacob smiled, the whole room lit up. He had a fantastic smile that oozed charm and warmth, and his dimples were just the cherry on top. _  
><em>

Edward smoothly led me into another love song like the last and held me tight. He sang lowly so only I could hear. I felt a tad guilty for thinking of Jacob and his leaving when my new husband was being so romantic.

Jacob was leaving on a football scholarship to a university in southern California. It wasn't really all that far, but the thought of not seeing him daily killed me. The fact he wouldn't be five minutes away when I needed him for a freak out, a drama fest or just silence was really starting to make me panic.

He was the ying to my yang, the other half of my soul. I loved Edward with all that I was, but he was the warmest blanket on the coldest night when Jacob was the sun to my moon. We even had matching tattoos of just that.

I remembered when we met. I was already dating Edward but a friend of mine lived near Jacob and they were childhood play mates. We immediately hit it off, and whenever I wasn't with Edward, I was with Jacob. We were dorks together, watched silly movies together, and understood each other's goofiness. I always deep down felt like I needed to be perfect for Edward and his family, and with Jacob, I didn't have to be.

When all this first started there was a lot of nasty comments and jealousy from Edward. But after actually spending time with Jacob and me together, he finally understood. It was what I needed to balance myself.

I think I inherited my co-dependence from my mother. She depended on my dad as a teenager, and then they, too, got married young and had me at nineteen. But then mom freaked, and we left my dad when I was small. Mom managed to finish her degree and became a teacher, but she became dependent on me.

When I'd had enough, I decided to live with my dad and soon after met my Edward. And Jacob. While I felt as though I was independent, I knew deep down I wasn't. I depended on Edward to love me and provide for me. But I depended on Jacob to level out my craziness. Okay not craziness, but everything else about me. He brought me out of my shell of shyness, which helped me make a ton of friends I'd never really had. He helped me learn how to play sports without killing myself or others with my clumsiness. Edward was there, rooting me on and giving me encouragement.

I was scared of Jacob leaving me, but damn it I was not going to turn into my mother! There wasn't anything really wrong with her. She met a man and now was happily married but she went a tad crazy after I left her. Like she couldn't find anything or know how to do the simplest things. I realized I had been an enabler to her and now Jacob was my enabler. I didn't want that.

Edward was and is my world, the very center of my universe.

'_And all along _

_I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more'_

"I love you, Edward. You make me so very happy," I said with the brightest smile I could muster after getting lost in my thoughts. The sadness of Jacob leaving was still there, but I would lock it away into a secret compartment with his name on it and move on.

"That's amazing to hear, Bella," Edward said as he graced me with his beautiful smile. I really was a lucky girl to have this man all to myself. He would make an excellent husband and an amazing father.

The rest of the wedding flew by from there. I danced with Charlie, my dad, and Carlisle, Edward's dad. Edward danced with my mother and his. I danced with Emmett, Edward's brother, and then Jasper, who was Alice's husband.

As the night went on and the champagne flowed we started to get emotional. There were tons of 'I love you's' from everyone, not just Edward and I. There were hugs and kisses galore, along with totally embarrassing stories that people had hoped would never be repeated.

It was a fantastic time. I could not have asked for a better wedding. But during it all, my eyes kept drifting to Jacob. I felt as though if I didn't see him, he'd vanish on me. We'd only spoke a few times briefly. He told me he didn't want to monopolize the bride the entire time. But I watched as he talked to everyone so casually and comfortably. He was going to fit into L.A. so well.

Alice came over to inform us it was getting close to the end so we needed to get ready for the garter and bouquet toss. I was pretty far into my cups at that point so whatever she said was okay with me. She grabbed our hands and led us over to the bridal party table, so we could set down our drinks.

"Okay everyone! Time for the garter toss! All you single guys, come on up. And there should be fifteen, so if you all don't come out here, I'll hunt you down and drag you in, "she said with a bright smile. The comment started off light but ended in a very serious tone. I glanced around to see grown men quickly doing as she bid.

A chair had been brought to the now cleared off dance floor, and I took a seat with the help of Edward. This was going to be interesting. As Edward took to his knees in front of me, I glanced up at the men lined up behind him.

Of course, Jacob was in the back but still a decent six inches taller than the rest. I couldn't help but giggle, which earned me a scowl from Jacob.

When Edward's hand ran up my leg, I squeaked and started giggling again. Then, much to my embarrassment, he ducked his head under my dress. I felt myself blush all the way to my roots. I couldn't believe he did that!

I felt him place a gentle kiss right about the garter belt and instantly felt a flash of lust. I couldn't wait for later! He then grabbed the garter and pulled it down my leg.

He emerged with it in his mouth and had ruffled hair. Edward's eyes were bright with lust and excitement, much the same way I felt. He leaned over and kissed me hard before tossing the garter over his head into the crowd.

Of course, he overshot it. Whether it was intentional or accidental, it went high, and the only person who could catch it was Jacob. He snatched it out of the air and held it up. I think it was bad luck for it to hit the floor, or something like that. All I could think about was the fact that Jacob had caught it. He was next. I felt light headed.

The crowd cheered and patted Jacob on the back. I could easily tell he was uncomfortable with this particular brand of attention. He was a tad shy when it came to dating, and this wasn't something he'd handle well. Luckily, Alice jumped in.

"Okay everyone! Let's gather for the bouquet!" she shouted in the mic.

Of course, the girls came running to the floor, almost shoving one another jockeying for position. I wanted to giggle, but I couldn't. I just smiled and took the flowers from Alice.

I closed my eyes, hoping to control my breathing and stop the world from spinning. I felt a little better then opened my eyes and tossed the bouquet over my head.

Jessica caught them and started jumping up and down. She was thrilled and ran over to her boyfriend Mike and kissed him soundly. He seemed a bit surprised then quickly returned the kiss. It was great to see them together still, and I hoped her luck tonight carried over.

'_I__f you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore."_

"Care to dance?"

I turned to see Jacob holding out his hand and smiling at me. I instantly took his hand, and we moved into a slow, somewhat less graceful dance than when I danced with Edward.

"Hello, beautiful! Can I just say…..wow," Jacob said as he flashed me his dimples and pearly white smile. He was really swoon worthy. I couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Thanks, Jake. You look pretty spiffy, too," I tease him.

"Yes well, someone very small, yet demanding, made me do it."

"Alice?"

"Of course! She scares the crap out of me!" he said with a smirk.

"Uh huh," I added sarcastically. Alice was a tiny pixie compared to Jacob's enormous size. This was the exact reason he was leaving me. Well, that, and he could play football so damn well.

'_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walking out the door.'_

"I can't believe you are leaving me, Jake. I'm not ready for it." I sniffled. I wasn't ready.

"Oh, sweetie, please don't cry. This is the happiest day of your life. I'm not going far. USC is only a plane ride away and it's not like we won't text, email, Facebook and talk daily. I love you. You are my moon and I'll always be your best friend." He ended his speech with a gigantic bear hug. I loved his hugs. Jake always felt like he was two hundred degrees.

"I know! I know all this. But you're gonna go away to Los Angeles, and see cool stuff, and meet a girl and forget all about me! What will I do without my sun?" I know I sounded hysterical, but I was just so afraid I'd lose him.

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Every day, it will rain,_

_Rain, rain'__  
><em>

"Hey, seriously, none of that crying crap. I'll never forget you. I promise. But, it's time for you to be happy now. Eddie is headed this way, "he whispered and he helped dry my eyes. Jacob's voice held a sternness I immediately reacted to. I had a feeling that he was as upset as I was, but now wasn't the time to get into it.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. He was right. Time to put on my big girl panties and let the chips fall where they may. I chose my path, and my life with Edward was what I wanted.

"Hey, Jacob," Edward said before he glanced at me and could tell I was upset.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"She's okay, just a little overwhelmed and I think drunk. She's upset I am leaving," Jacob explained as he rubbed my back with his large hand.

"Well, I have to admit, I'll be sorry to see you go but I'll make sure to watch every game." Edward offered his hand.

"Thanks, man I appreciate that. I'll miss it here, but you guys will be too busy making babies to even know I'm gone," Jacob said with a chuckle.

'_Ooooh _

_Don't you say_

_Goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right'__  
><em>

I could barely contain my sob over the thought of having babies without him there with me. I felt cold, like I'd never be warm again. Damn alcohol was amping up my reactions, I could feel it.

"Well, Bella, it's time to change and get ready to leave. Alice is waiting for you," Edward said gently, as if worried I'd freak out.

"Okay, I'll be right there. I just want to say goodbye to Jake," I murmured.

With a nod and a pat on Jacob's shoulder, Edward walked away, leaving me with the insurmountable task of saying goodbye to the other piece of my soul.

"Oh Bells, I know you're upset and scared, but I promise it will be okay. The first few weeks will be the hardest, but you'll be on your honeymoon, while I'm adjusting to a tiny dorm room with a bed and shower that will make me feel like a giant. And when you both get settled, we'll make phone dates and watch a movie at the same time and make crude comments and giggle at stupid parts and everything we would normally do, I promise," Jacob said, while looking into my eyes.

I knew he meant it all but I knew how things worked. He'd meet a girl, and our weekly dates would change to every other week, then once a month, then never. He'd end up bringing home this tall, beautiful college cheerleader, and the very thought made me want to cry. Why did I care so much about Jacob and other women? I wasn't sure I wanted to look deeper into that, especially not on my wedding day.

"But you caught the garter which means you'll move and find a girl and never call me cause she'll get all weird and not understand us and will be jealous and take you away from me," I muttered lamely.

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds,_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Every day, it will rain,_

_Rain, rain'__  
><em>

"Bells, you are my number one girl and always will be. If by some strange chance I meet a girl, she has some pretty awesome shoes to fill for one. And if she manages that, she'll have to pass the "Bella" test which she'll most likely fail. And I didn't grab the garter for luck; I grabbed it because I knew it would smell like you. You know I always loved the way you smelled, just like you and my warmth," he said with a smirk.

I wrapped myself tightly around his waist and squeezed until my arms hurt. I pulled back and went on my tip toes, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you, Jacob Black. You are the sun to my moon, my ying to my yang, and I will miss you so much I hurt already. But if you miss one of our phone dates, I will send Alice after your ass," I finished with a smile and walked away. If I didn't walk away now, I'd never leave, and I knew I had to.

I had to let go of my dependency on Jacob and depend on myself. I had the best man a girl could wish for in a husband and best friend. Sometimes, I wished I could have them both, but this wasn't one of Edward's mother's romance novels or some weird cult where you could have multiple partners.

I shook my guilt filled thoughts away and hurried to change out of my dress. When I reached the dressing room, Alice was waiting with a bottle of water and my travel dress. We swapped dresses and shoes while she took down my hair. The whole time, I felt like I was in a fog.

Edward met me outside the door, and we walked hand in hand towards the door. I took a deep breath and pasted on a smile. I could see everyone lined up outside, waiting for us to exit.

"You ready?" Edward asked with love shining in his eyes.

"As long as I am with you," I replied. He kissed my hand where it was joined with his and took off running.

We sprinted out the door towards the rental car when the birdseed went flying. It showered like rain as everyone yelled their goodbyes and 'good luck's'. Once I was seated in the car, I turned and put my knees in the seat. The car was a red muscle convertible which I loved.

I waved and blew kisses to everyone, my parents, Edward's parents and siblings, all our friends. Then over to the right, I saw a large dark figure. He was hidden by a shadow at first but stepped forward.

The light glittered off the unshed tears I saw in Jacob's eyes. I let out a sob and blew a kiss directly to him. He pretended to catch it and hold it close to his heart. We waved our last goodbyes until the next time we saw one another as Edward drove away.

I realized as Jacob's figure moved farther away from me that I wished I had married him instead.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading & let me know what you thought._

_Please check out all the other entries for the __**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**__. Voting opens 12/2 through 12/12. Winners will be announced on December 14__th__._


End file.
